Insert Appropriate Title Here
by GilmoreGirlsGirl
Summary: Tristan left for NC. Dean and Rory broke up after three boys moved in with her. Lorelai dies, and the four kids go to live with Rory's Uncle Grant and his son Josh. Guess who is Josh's best friend.
1. She didn't make it

**Disclaimer**: I pretty much own nothing, and I like it that way… sort of

**Facts you need to know for the story**:

Rory is about to turn 16.

Her best friend, Matt, who's 17, and his little brother moved in with her a couple years ago because their father was abusive.

This follows the show plot of Rory/Tristan. Which means he left for military school and Rory hasn't seen him again.

I guess this story starts in the middle of Rory's sophomore year. She still has no idea what is going on with Tristan.

Rory and Dean broke up when Jess moved to town, and they were always just friends, especially because Lorelai and Luke finally started dating.

Lorelai had a brother, Grant. Emily and Richard pretty much disowned him when he failed out of high school in his junior year. He has a son named Josh.

Josh and Rory were best friends, but then Rory went to summer camp the summer before 9th grade, and when she came back, Josh was pretty much a jerk to her. She has no idea what happened.

In this story, everybody calls Rory "Leigh" except for her grandparents and her teachers.

**Now read the story, and please review. I want to see what people think of my writings. Thanks**

**She didn't make it**

"Rory? Honey?" Rory could hear her grandmother calling her from down the hall, but she didn't pick her head up from her hands or acknowledge the voice. "Rory, I need to talk to you." Rory knew what she was going to say, though. _She didn't make it _was all she could think. So she didn't bother looking up. She hadn't made it. She wasn't going to wake up, she wasn't going to come walking out that door. She wasn't going to get to see her graduate, and she wouldn't be at her sweet sixteen. She wouldn't get to see her drive her first car, she wouldn't get to see her crash it, either. She would never see any college acceptance letters, let alone rejection letters. She was never going to be at her wedding, or meet her kids. She didn't know what to do. _What am I going to do?_

"Grandma, not right now." Rory said when she felt her grandmother's hand on her shoulder. Her grandmother started to say something, but before Rory could make sense of it, her tears started to flow freely and she got up and walked away from the hospital waiting room.

Rory opened her phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang for a while before the answering machine picked up.

"It's Lorelai, and either I can't pick up the phone right now, I'm screening my calls, or I can't find the stupid thing. Whatever the reason, if you deserve to talk to the greatest person ever, I will call you back." _Holy shit. I'm never going to hear her voice again. She really was the greatest person ever._

But Rory didn't skip a beat. "Hey mom. Or whoever found her cell phone. Um, it's me, Rory. I don't know what to say, I don't even know why I called, you're not going to get this message. Mom, I…" Rory had to pause because she was crying so hard by now. "Mom, you're… you, you died. I didn't know what to do, so I figured I would do what I always did. Call you. I know you won't get this message, and you can't help me, but I miss you. You only died five minutes ago and I miss you so much. I think I'm going to keep your cell phone just so I can listen to you voice message thing. Just so I can hear you." Jaym didn't want to end the call, but she knew it was pointless to keep rambling. "Anyways, Mom, I love you. I love you so much, and I don't know what to do right now." Rory just listened to the nothing coming from all around her. _I've got to get away from here. _ "Bye." And with that she closed her phone, called a car, got in. Never wanting to be in that hospital again.

As soon as Rory was far away from the hospital, she had the car drop her off at the first park she saw and called her uncle. He picked up the phone after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Grant?" Rory said between sobs.

"Leigh? Leigh, what happened?" Grant said when he noticed his only niece was crying.

"She, Mom, she…Uncle Grant, she didn't make it." They were the only words Rory could find, she couldn't come out and say that her mom, her best friend, had died.

"She didn't make what? Honey, I need more words." _I can't say it. It'll make it real. This can't be real. I've got to be dreaming. _Grant couldn't make sense of what she was trying to tell him, but he could tell she was upset, so he knew it was something huge. He knew she didn't cry over just anything.

"Uncle Grant, she was in a car crash." Right then he knew what she was talking about and he didn't have any words. He just wanted to know where she was, and if she was okay.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." He didn't want her wandering around by herself when she was like this. He knew she wasn't with anyone, because she liked to be by herself when things happened.

"I'm in a park about a half hour west of you. Can you come and get me? I have to call Matt though." Rory said.

"Sure honey, I'll be right there." Grant said before he closed his phone. Then he played back the conversation in his head. His sister was dead. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't drive in this situation, so he called his son, Josh, and asked him to go get her. But he didn't know that that might only make the situation worse.

**Let me know what you thought. In the next chapter, Josh comes to pick up Rory and finds everything out. Review please. I don't care if you hated it and want all my stories to die, just let me know what you think. Please and Thank you!**


	2. He used to call me Liz

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…. And I like it that way…

**More facts you need to know for this chapter:**

Josh used to call Rory "Liz" and it will be explained in the next chapter or

so…

**He Used to Call Me Liz**

Rory was sitting on a bench waiting for her uncle to show up when she heard the familiar rumble of a car engine. _You have got to be kidding me. I definitely don't need this right now. _Rory thought as soon as she saw her cousin's car pull up right next to her. She saw Josh roll down the window and look at her. She didn't want him to see her tear stained face, but she didn't want him to think she was too cowardly to look up at him, so she gave him her coldest glare.

"Aw, what happened Rory?" _He used to call me Liz. Then we got in that fight. What was it about? He calls me Rory now. Only my grandmother and my teachers call me that. He knows I don't like it. He really must hate me. _" Did bag boy do something?" Josh said, referring to Rory's ex boyfriend. "Did he realize you didn't deserve him, let alone anyone else?" Josh said in a mock-sympathetic tone.

"Jackass." Rory said and paused before asking him "What are you doing here?"

"Dad couldn't come, so he sent me. What's got you crying to hard that you had to drive two hours to get away from it. Did your clothes not match the décor of the restaurant bag boy took you to?"

"Jackass." Rory said once more before she got up and walked away. She didn't get why he was being such a jerk. Sure, they weren't on the best of terms, but he knew that she didn't cry over just anything. He should be able to figure out it was something big.

I took Josh a couple minutes before he realized that his dad had been crying when he called him. Then he realized that something bad must have happened. He got out of the car and ran towards Rory.

"Liz, wait!" _He called me Liz. _He said as he ran ahead of her to stop her. He saw her face was flushed, and tears were streaming out of her eyes, almost as if they couldn't get out fast enough. "What happened?" He asked while putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You seriously think I'm going to tell you? What the hell are you smoking?" Rory asked him before walking away form him again. _After all these years of us fighting, he thinks I'm going to confide in him? _

"Liz, what the hell has got you so screwed up? What's wrong?" He asked again, but he was more like telling her to tell him, it was more of a demand than a question.

"Nothing." Then Rory remembered she hadn't told her best friend, or anyone else for that matter. "Shit" She said out loud as she searched for her phone in her bag. When she finally found it she pulled it out and called her house while walking out of Josh's earshot, hopping at least one of the other two occupants of her house would answer.

"Hello?" She heard Matt answer the phone.

"Matt?" She said, making sure it was him.

"Leigh? What's up?" He could tell something was wrong, but she hated it when he pried, so he tried to keep things light and casual.

"Matt, sit down." Rory commanded as she sat down on a swing in the middle of the park.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rory could tell her best friend was curious.

"I need you to listen to me before you say anything. Just try to comprehend everything I'm telling you." Rory begged.

"Okay, Leigh, you're really freaking me out. What happened? Where are you? It sounds too quite for you to be at Kelly's party." Matt noticed.

"Matt, my mom just got into a car crash earlier tonight. She didn't make it." Rory said as quickly as she could. _It sounds so final. I guess it is._

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"She was driving to the country club, and Grandma and Grandpa were following her in their car. A car ran a red light and hit her, she died on the way to the hospital. Grandma came and got me from Kelly's and I went to the hospital. I left before I could even get any details. Now I'm in a park by Uncle Grant's."

"Oh. Ror, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. Do you want me to come get you?" Rory found comfort in her best friend's voice. He had moved in with Rory and her mom when she was in 7th grade, and he was in 8th after his dad started to beat him, his brother and his mom. Matt's little brother Brad had come to live with Rory too, and their mom was still trying to get their father arrested, so she wasn't around too often.

"No, Uncle Grant sent someone to get me." She didn't want to tell him who. She knew he'd get mad and would come all this way just to drive her to her uncle's so she didn't have to get in a car with Josh. "I'm going to stay at his place tonight. Can you tell Brad for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Of course." He asked

"Just tell him what I told you. I'll see you in a little bit." Rory hung up the phone and looked up for the first time during since the start of the conversation. She was startled when she saw Josh standing less than two feet in front of her. She saw the look of hurt and confusion in his eyes, and regretted not telling him when he first pulled up.

**Read and Review… Por Favor y Gracias…**


	3. I Need to Know

**Disclaimer: **And again, I own nothing…

**More Things You Need To Know: **I don't think there are any, actually…

**And now, on with the story… **

**Chapter Three: I Need to Know.**

Rory didn't know what to say to him. He was just staring at her like he either didn't believe what he had just heard or he didn't believe that she hadn't told him. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something.

"Josh…" Rory began, but he cut her off.

"No, Rory. Don't. You should have told me."

"Are you serious? My mother just died and you expect me to be thinking clearly enough to know what I should and should not do? Josh, we haven't talked in almost three years. And you just start making fun of me an Dean, who, by the way, I broke up with months ago." Rory was yelling at him now. But she could tell she had made a point by they way his face changed. It wasn't an expression of hurt or anger, but it was now an expression of sympathy and sadness.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, I'm not sure. I'm just waiting for her to call and tell me how her dinner with grandma and grandpa went. But I know… she's not going to." Rory said as she broke down for the billionth time that night.

"Come on, let's go back to my place. We'll get some food, and some coffee on the way to calm your nerves." Josh said as he grabbed her hand and led her back to his car. She let him drag her, but she didn't really want to go with him. She wanted to be with people who loved her and her mother, and who knew them. Josh didn't know her. They hadn't talked in three years, and now that something had happened he wanted to be her friend again. That's not how it works. _I don't want to think about this right now… But it is better than thinking about Mom... _Rory thought as Josh opened her door and helped her into the car and then went to get in the drivers side.

After they had driven in silence for about five minutes, Rory had finally decided that she needed to sort everything out between her and Josh.

"Josh…" Rory started, but then everything she had just thought about left her thought path.

"Yeah?" Josh asked, trying to get Rory to continue. He was dying to tell her what had happened, but he didn't know how. He didn't know how she would react, and he wasn't sure if she could handle it right now.

"Josh, I need to know what happened. We were best friends, and then you just stopped talking to me. Things like that don't just happen. There have to be reasons, and as far as I know, there weren't any. So you wanna fill me in?" Rory said a little too fast, but not to fast for him to not understand.

"Rory, I'm not sure if you can handle it all right now. I mean, your mom just died." Josh said, trying to figure out exactly how he should approach this situation.

"No, what I can't handle is fighting with someone who was so important to me for so long at the same time I have to deal with my mother dying." Rory said calmly.

"Okay. Fine."

**Pick Josh's reason:**

Josh has cancer

He found out that Chris isn't really her dad

There was a gang after him and they were threatening to hurt her, too

Any more ideas you can come up with…

**Let me know what you think… and check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so if there's actually anyone out there still waiting for an update to my story… I'm sorry to say that there won't be any.

I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately… at all… but I've had a lot of family drama going on in the past couple of years. And while it is still going on, I've started to miss writing. And I thought posting it on fanfic was my best option because I could get feedback.

Anyways, so I've been sitting at my computer for about 2 hours reading my story and trying to figure out where I was going with it (I've gone through 3 computers since I last updated, so all my notes are gone) and I finally sort of figured it all out. So I started writing, and I just can't seem to relate to josh anymore. None of my old ideas for why he stopped talking to Rory seemed reasonable or even slightly realistic. And it just wasn't flowing.

So I'm sorry to say that there won't be any more updates to this story.

I still like this story line, so one day I might revisit it, or I might start it over completely and see if I can keep it flowing. But until then, I'll start posting more stories… probably tonight.

Oh, and the reason it said "Jaym" in there at one point is because this story wasn't a fanfic at one point in time, it was just my own personal thing, and when I showed it to a friend, she said I could easily get tweak it to fit GG and then I could get reviews… so I guess I just didn't replace it with "Rory" there. Sorry for the confusion.

Oh, and AngelicPegasus, if you're reading this – I completely disagree. I think that if Grant (Rory's uncle) had screwed up enough, they would let him leave. They basically did that with Lorelai. I think they'd rather have one big, one time gossip of failure with their kid than have a bunch of small, Tristan-esque pranks to deal with. And I'm sure that they wouldn't want to call Grant on their own, especially when dealing with the fact that their daughter that they had a better relationship with just died. I agree that they wouldn't want Rory to make the call, but I think that Rory would think it's the right thing to do and call him behind their backs, which she did. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I had somewhere for the random guys who lived with her to go in the story, but I have no idea when I was headed for then… so maybe you're right on that point. But in all seriousness, that you for the constructive criticism  please read my next stories and keep reviewing!!! You made me think about my story lines!

Oh, and controversy-queen – LOVE YOUR SUGGESTION!!! That was what I was trying to go with… but I just couldn't get it all to flow.


End file.
